


Tony's Emergency Contact

by tamaranianprincess



Series: Emergency Contacts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Iron Dad fluff, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's dad, dad tony, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess
Summary: Peter is secretly put down as one of Tony’s emergency contacts. Nobody thought he would ever actually be the one to have to answer that call.





	Tony's Emergency Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this months ago after Peter's Emergency Contact, and picked it back up a few days ago to finish it.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, @tamaranianprincess

Tony really didn’t think he needed an emergency contact. But Pepper had insisted. Before he became Iron Man, Pepper was his sole contact. She knew how to deal with him in any state, physical or mental, and if someone actually needed to call her in case of an emergency, she would definitely answer. **  
**

But after he became Iron Man and Pepper was promoted to CEO, she snuck Rhodey onto Tony’s files. She was afraid she would be too busy to answer her phone one day, and Tony would need someone else to answer.

Then along came Peter. Peter who put the light back into Tony’s eyes. Peter who showed Tony that there’s still good in the world. Peter who never once gave up on Tony, even when all he wanted to do was mope in his lab alone.

So naturally, one day Pepper pulled Peter aside before he went down to the lab to meet Tony.

“Hey Peter, can you come here a second? I need to ask you something.” Pepper called from where she was sitting on the couch, various papers splayed out on the coffee table in front of her.

Peter stopped in his tracks and immediately turned to walk towards the redhead, “Yeah, is everything okay?”

When Peter reached her side, she looked up at him and smiled, “Everything is fine, sweetie. I just wanted to ask you a question.”

The teenager dropped his backpack and gently sat down next to her, “Shoot.”

“I was just wondering if you would be okay with being put down as one of Tony’s emergency contacts? It’s only in case of an emergency, and you likely wouldn’t need to take any calls since Rhodey and I are listed ahead of you. It’s just for an unlikely worst case scenario.”

It took a minute for Peter to grasp what she was asking him. When it sunk in he asked, “Mr. Stark wants me to be his emergency contact?”

Pepper halted, “Oh, actually, not really. I’m asking you this in secret. He doesn’t even know that Rhodey is on the list.”

“Oh, well, yeah! Sure!”

Pepper smiled, “Great. Thank you.” She ruffled the boy’s hair, “Now get down there before he get suspicious.”

***

It was four months later, and the “worst case scenario” Pepper had described happened.

Peter was sitting at lunch with Ned and MJ, vaguely listening to the two bicker about something (he wasn’t sure, he was tired and toned them out) when he felt his phone go off.

Taking it out of his pocket he looked at the number on the screen and raised an eyebrow.

“Who is it?” Ned asked, and he looked up to see both his friends now looking at him.

“I don’t know, I don’t recognize the number.”

“Probably a telemarketer. Just let it ring.” MJ offered, stealing a fry from Ned’s tray.

Peter huffed. Something in the back of his mind told him this could be important, so he pressed answer and held the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

He saw MJ roll her eyes and he stuck his tongue out at her, earning him a middle finger back.

“Is this Peter Parker?” Came a woman’s voice on the other line.

“Uh… Yeah. Who is this?”

“My name is Dr. Helen Cho. I have you down as one of Mr. Stark’s emergency contacts.”

Suddenly Peter felt his blood turn ice cold, his body going numb, and if it weren’t for his spider-stickiness, he would have dropped his phone. His eyes flickered to the other teenagers across from him, who were now looking at him with concern.

“Mr. Parker? Are you there?”

He swallowed, now realizing how dry his mouth was. Had he swallowed cotton balls? He didn’t remember that, “What happened?”

“Mr. Stark had a minor heart attack. He’s doing fine, but is currently sedated. We couldn’t get Mrs. Stark or Colonel Rhodes to answer their phones. Is it possible for you to come to Avengers Tower?”

“Yeah! Yeah, uh, I’ll be there soon.” He hangs up the phone and looks up, “I gotta go.”

“What happened?” Ned asked.

“Mr. Stark… He… I gotta go.” Peter was beginning to hyperventilate and fighting to hold back tears as he grabbed his backpack.

MJ then spoke up, “How are you gonna get out of the school without someone seeing you?”

“I don’t know. I don’t care. I have to go.”

“Wait!” MJ grabbed his arm, and Peter looked back at her, annoyance etched on his face.

“What?”

“I’ll create a distraction.”

“Wha-“

“Just go to the doors, and run on my signal.”

“What signal?”

“You’ll know. Now go, loser.”

Peter’s eyebrows raised in suspicion, but did as he was told. He stood at the doors of the cafeteria watching MJ.

She took her sandwich, stood up, and yelled, “Food fight!” Throwing the sandwich at Flash’s head.

Flash stood, “Hey! What the fu-“

Another food smacked him in the face.

Suddenly, everyone began throwing food, and Peter figured that was his cue to leave.

He ducked out of the cafeteria and ran straight to the front doors, smashing into them as he left the building.

He fully expected to just swing to the Tower but there in front of the school building was… Happy?

“Come on kid, we gotta go.” He called as he opened the door for Peter.

Peter didn’t even argue, just ran to the car and jumped in.

The whole ride to the Tower Peter was a shaking, bouncing, nervous wreck. Normally, it would have annoyed Happy to no end.

But Happy understood the kid’s anxiety today. So he let it go.

“He’ll be fine. He always is.” Happy said, trying to calm Peter down.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess.” The boy replied quietly.

When they got to the Tower, Peter jumped out of the car before it was even stopped, and hauled ass inside.

Happy called ahead over the radio, telling any and all employees not to get in the boy’s way.

Peter got into the elevator, and it immediately began moving to the med floor.

He reminded himself to thank FRIDAY later. Right now he didn’t trust himself to speak.

Once the elevator stopped, he ran full force again, until he was stopped by a small Asian doctor.

“Mr. Parker?”

“Where is he?” Peter asked, not really in the mood for formalities.

“He’s down here,” She turned and began walking, Peter following her, “Like I said earlier, he’s sedated. So don’t be alarmed that he’s not awake. But he should come to in the next hour or so.”

When they reached the room, the woman, who Peter now figured to be Dr. Cho, opened the door to let him in.

Peter stopped in the doorway, all air leaving his chest.

Tony, who normally looked so big and strong to Peter, was now laying in a white bed, covered in thin white sheets, his skin pale and his body connected to various IV systems and monitors.

Peter stumbled to his mentor’s bedside, falling to his knees and gently grabbing Tony’s hand.

The last hour of anxiety and fear that Peter had bottled up finally manifested into body wracking sobs.

After a few minutes, or maybe hours, Peter wasn’t sure, a hand rested on his shoulder, jolting him from his hunched position.

“It’s just me, sweetheart.” Came Pepper’s soft voice. She sounded like she had been crying too.

Peter looked up at her and tried wiping his tears away and wiped his nose with his sweater. He shouldn’t be crying. This was Pepper’s husband. Tony was only Peter’s dad.

MENTOR.

_Nice one, Peter._

She gave the boy a wobbly smile, and pulled him to his feet.

“Let’s sit on the couch, alright?”

Peter nodded and followed her, falling into the couch with her.

They both looked at Tony, and Peter heard Pepper sniffle.

But before he could look at her, she pulled him into a tight hug, burying her face in his soft curls.

“I’m so sorry, Peter.”

“What?? What are you sorry for?” He asked, prying himself away to look at her.

She offered a sad smile, “I didn’t think you’d actually get that call. I thought for sure Rhodey or I would have answered if something happened. I should have known you were too young to handle something like this-“

“No! It’s okay, Pepper, I promise.”

“Tell me that when you’re not sobbing by his bedside.” She said, pushing him with her shoulder.

“Well yeah, but if they hadn’t called me then he wouldn’t have had anyone here. I wouldn’t have wanted him to be alone, even if he was sleeping. I promise, it’s no big deal.”

She smiled at him, ruffling his hair and pulling him in and kissing his forehead.

“May knows you’re here, by the way.”

“She’s gonna be so pissed I ditched school.” Peter groaned, then sniffled, wiping his eyes again.

“No, she’s not pissed. I told her what happened. She understands. Though you probably should have called her.”

Peter cringed, “Oops.”

“You’re not in trouble with the school either, so don’t worry. I’ve already handled that.”

“You’re the best,” Peter said, hugging her again.

“I thought I was the best.” Came a low, scratchy voice.

They both looked and saw Tony awake. He looked tired and worn out, but was smirking nonetheless.

“Dad!” Peter yelled, jumping from his place to hug Tony.

Tony wasn’t so out of it not to notice what Peter had just said, but he opted to not make a big deal out of it.

“Hey, Underroos. Shouldn’t you be in school?” He said, wrapping a hand around Peter to return the hug.

Peter choked back a sob with a laugh, “Yeah right. I’m not going anywhere till you leave this place.”

“That could be a few days,”

Peter pulled back and shrugged his shoulders, sniffling again.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Tony pleaded, wiping the boy’s tears with his thumbs, “I’m okay, see?”

Peter rolled his eyes, “I’ll believe it when you’re up and walking around.”

Tony rolled his eyes, and then caught sight of Pepper, who had walked up on the other side of him.

“Hey, honey. How was your day?” He asked.

“Shut up.” She retorted, laughing between tears.

“Why are you all crying? I’m totally fine.”

“That could be argued with, Mr. Stark.” Dr. Cho said, walking into the room.

“Oh shit.”

“‘Oh shit’ is right.” She said, moving to look at his monitors.

He looked and saw Peter biting his lip, looking between Dr. Cho and him.

He reached an arm out, “Come here, Pete.”

Immediately and without a second thought, Peter climbed into the bed next to Tony.

“You too, Pep.”

She smiled, but shook her head, “I don’t think having two people in your bed is best for your recovery. Besides, I left everything up in my office. I need to go grab my things and change out of this dress. I’ll be back down in a little bit. Peter, keep an eye on him, okay?”

“Yes ma’am.” He said as he nodded.

After both Pepper and Cho left, Peter shoved his face into Tony’s neck.

“You scared me.”

“Well, now you know how I feel when you do dumb shit.”

Peter looked up and glared at him.

“What?”

“I’m being serious,”

“So was I,”

“I can’t lose you. I can’t… I can’t lose someone else. Not again. And you were just laying there. Unconscious and covered in tubes and wires and I couldn’t… I couldn’t,” Peter began to hyperventilate again.

“Hey, hey, kid. Pete. It’s okay. I’m okay. You’re not going to lose me. Not anytime soon, at least. I promise, I’m not going to just leave you. I still need to watch you grow up, graduate, get married, have kids, _in that order_.”

Peter giggled and nestled back into Tony’s side, “As long as you’re not leaving.”

“I’ve gotta be there for my kid. And I intend to keep that promise.”

Tony heard Peter sniffle, and hugged him tighter.

“Thanks, Dad.”

Smiling, Tony kissed Peter’s hair, and started to card his fingers through the curls, working his way through the tangles.

It was a calming mechanism for both Peter and Tony.

“No problem, my spider child.”


End file.
